emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6847 (17th April 2014)
"Jai causes a scene in The Woolpack when he confronts Charity, furious after learning of her pregnancy; Harriet thinks she knows the identity of Dom's mystery benefactor; and Finn receives a phone call about a job." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Charity comes to a decision and agrees to marry Declan, but it's with an apparent sense of trepidation. Jai is furious over the news that Charity is pregnant, leaving Megan concerned. Val and Ian mutually agree that they need to break-up. He tells her he believes she's still in love with Eric. A drunken Finn receives a phone call about a job and feigns sobriety. Eric vents his upset when he decides to sell off some of Val's belongings. Charity asks Declan to keep the baby news a secret, but he admits that Megan already knows. Val informs Victoria that Ian has gone for good and her thoughts are now on Eric. Debbie is unimpressed to learn of Charity's change of heart over keeping the baby and of her plans to get married. The wind is taken out of Val's sails when she sees Eric's stall, selling off her belongings. Eric also informs her that he has called his solicitor and their divorce is well and truly back on. Chas, James, Adam and Katie plan to throw a surprise wedding for Moira and Cain, and they tell Zak what they're up to who thinks it's a great idea. Harriet suspects that Edna may be Dom's mystery benefactor when she overhears her talking to him. Charity announces that she is to marry Declan in The Woolpack but her family have misgivings. The celebrations are interrupted when an angry Jai arrives and blurts the pregnancy news out to the entire pub. Unbeknownst to Charity, Debbie warns Declan that her mum will have an ulterior motive for agreeing to his wishes and he should test Charity to check her true intentions. Cast Regular cast *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *James Barton - Bill Ward *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast *Ian - Robert Cavanah Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen, Stairs, Front garden *The Grange - Lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar, Exterior *Café Main Street - Public café, Exterior *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Home Farm - Exterior Notes *A customer in The Woolpack who Eric Pollard tries to sell one of Val Pollard's coats to is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes